Season 4
by lilinfinite
Summary: My prediction of Season 4.


Prologue

First thing I noticed was the darkness. I don't know where I am, and in fact, I don't remember anything.

"Regina!" Someone, a man, I suppose, shouted from the distance, "Regina!"

I can see in the far distant, there were lights shining at the darkness. The next thing I realized was the cold, I can feel ice around me. I touched one of the icy bars.

"I found her!" shouted a blonde woman, pointing her flashlight at me. A man catches up, and kneeled in front of the ice bars, "Oh, Regina! Who did this to you? Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" I whispered gently as I look around me to find the "Regina" he is talking about, but I found nothing but darkness, "Who is Regina?"

The man tried to reach his hand and cross the ice bars separating us, but some mysterious force stopped him, "I'm Robin. I'm sure you remember me, don't you?" He was crying.

"I don't think she remembers you, Robin, she can't even remember her own name." The woman next to him said. A much older man came over and touched the ice bars.

"No, I am sure she remembers me, Emma, I am sure." The man shouted tears slipping fiercely down his cheeks.

"These bars are created with the most powerful magic of all. And as far as I know, there is only one person practices ice magic, and she has disappeared for a long time." The old man said.

"Who is she?" the woman asked.

"The Ice Queen." The man, Robin, and the old man said together.

1

Now that they have finally found Regina, who has disappeared for 2 weeks, everyone is at Granny's Diner.

"I can't believe it!" Robin, now deputy of Storybrook's police, sobbed as he drank another gulp of whisky, his eyes was swollen from crying, "Why does everyone I love have to leave me!" The day after Regina disappeared, Marian was found dead in the forest.

"I can make her remember her past, or I can fake one." Mr. Gold said as he eyed Emma Swan, "But only if –"

"- I pay a price." Emma rolled her eyes, "Name it."

"No, it's on me. What I was about to say, _before you disturbed me rudely_, was only if someone can break the protection spell. And only dark combined light magic can do that."

"But, Zelena, she –" Emma tighten her grasp on Hook.

"I know, and I can reverse the spell, and _that _needs a price."

"What is it, then?"

Mr. Gold gestured her to a tiny corner of the Diner.

"All I want is you using your light magic to protect Neal."

Emma gave a puzzled look, "Which Neal?"

"Both."

The next day, it was clear that the Ice Queen is here in Storybrook. Although it was in the middle of summer, it felt like it was winter. After Mr. Gold recovered Emma's magic, Mary Margret, David, Robin, Emma, Hook, and Mr. and Mrs. Gold were in the pawnshop, discussing.

"Are you sure Neal's safe with Ashley?" David asked, very concerned.

"Of course!" Mary Margret, now selected as temporary mayor, smiled.

"So how did you know the Ice Queen?" Emma asked Mr. Gold cutting off their conversation.

"It was a long time ago, when Snow was just born, a couple came and made a deal with me. The girl was Anna, and the boy was Kristoff. They asked me to capture this woman with great magic, and I said yes, unless I keep the captured woman. They said the woman lives in a different realm, called 'Arendelle'. I told her to get back to Arendelle and make the woman look into the gold goblet, which is made by the most powerful sorceress from Agrabah: Amara. It could trap any type of magic, even neutral, the legendary type of magic that could break the laws of magic.

"So she returned the goblet 2 days later, without the boy, and gave me the goblet, it had gooey blue substance in it and I can feel the neutral power it is creating. Since then, I have always kept it in my vault, until one day, it went missing."

"Hold on a second, describe the cup again." Hook said, as if he remembered something.

"It looks like any goblet, only that it is golden with a gold cap. Have you seen it?" Mr. Gold is surprised Hook asked.

"Not only that." Hook muttered as his face lit up with terror. He looked over at Emma, who was also scared.

"Oh, Hook. What have you done?" She whispered gently.

That night, Robin couldn't sleep. Not because Hook set this monster free here in Rosewood, but because she reminded him of the worst time of his life.

_There was ice and snow everywhere. A boy, only 5 years old, was looking at the distant ice castle, which was shooting ice at all directions. One icicle rushed past his left ear, scaring him._

"_Mama!" he shouted, as another icicle brush past his leg, "Mama!"_

"_Robin!" a woman shouted from a house near by. Finally, the castle stopped shooting ice, and the woman came out and embraced him, whispering, "It's okay, Robin, I am with you here right now."_

"_I was scared." He whispered back as he buried his face into the woman's shirt._

"_It is over now, sweetheart." She said as she kissed him on his forehead, and gave him a bean, "This is a magic bean, take this and we shall both travel to a much better world."_

"_Where is that place, Mama?" _

"_The Enchanted Forest." And she hugged the boy even more tightly. The embrace lasted for a few moments until ice began shooting out from the castle again. One icicle shot through the woman's heart. Her used her last breath to whisper into her son's ear, "Go, now."_

Robin woke up screaming. He hasn't had this dream for a long time, but the he reacted to the dream as if he dreamt it the first time. He hated the Ice Queen. She killed everyone he loved, starting from his father, his sister, then his mother, and now, Marian is dead, and Regina is locked up and can't remember anything. He swore on his life to keep Roland safe, and as long as he is alive, Roland cannot be harmed.


End file.
